The Mafia Dream
by Leafy Lincoln
Summary: A life as a Vongola boss wasn't something Tsuna had dreamed of, but, then again, dreams have a way of changing.


It was unusually quiet in his office. The only sound was the low hum of the air conditioning and the dim scratching of his pen as he scribbled his signature on a rather important document. There was the occasional chirp from outside as a bird flew past the open window behind him. It was all very serene.

The usual chaos, yelling voices and constant fights that greeted the Vongola boss every day, was missing; leaving him alone to his thoughts. That itself was completely new and entirely welcomed. He stopped his writing, mulling over the thought; the paper now forgotten, his attention no longer on treaties and diplomats. He stared at the page, but the lines weren't anything but codes that his brain would not decipher.

He was alone and everything was silent. Not one disturbance or problem popping up suddenly, in desperate need of his attention. How that had happened, he hadn't the slightest clue, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. It had been a while since he had a moment to himself, but now it gave him time to really think. Think and think; with nothing to stop him from doing it for a while.

And think he did, think about how this idea of quiet was so alien and what it meant- could've meant.

It meant that there was no one to bother him or complain to him, bringing along unnecessary problems and drama. It meant none of his property would be destroyed or ruined beyond belief, leaving him to replace the item before whoever had given it to him could notice its absence. It meant he would keep his sanity, not internally pounding his head in frustration. It meant that he wouldn't have to deal with the stress that came with being the boss of the chaotic Vongola family, that he could be the normal No-Good Tsuna from his childhood.

And what if he had stayed the normal, non-mafia related, No-Good Tsuna of his past? Hadn't taken over the mantle of his ancestors?

Reborn wouldn't have forced the mafia life onto him- no one likes an unwilling leader, and the hitman certainly wouldn't have stuck around either if the choice had been made. He could have skipped out on the strenuous and life-threatening situations thrust upon him. None of the fights, bullets, countless wounds, tears, enemies, mindless hate and anger- all the negatives of the mafia life- would greet him every day. There would be no need of him to dress up and play the act of being a heartless and invincible boss, when all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep, to not deal with the obstacles that life threw at him constantly.

Instead of the chaotic and dangerous life, he could've had a life that was simple. Struggling with his schoolwork, as well as his social life just like everybody else in the world; the awkward kid scrambling through life right alongside millions of others. Barely passing his college classes would've awaited him after high school and a normal and relatively-good job would've awaited him after that. Kyoko and he would've gotten married, just as he had always envisioned in his child-like fantasies. They would've lived in a simple home, in a quiet neighborhood, in a peaceful city; a stress-free family with normal children growing up in the house and entering a world that was mafia-free.

It would've been safe, less traumatizing, easy and… not as fun and amazing.

He pursed his lips, tapping his pen on his forehead. Would he have enjoyed it, that life he had always dreamed of? Yes, it was everything he had ever wanted and more, but…

The images of his friend's faces flashed through his mind.

If not for Reborn and the mafia life he brought with him, there would've been no trials that had made him who he is today; a mature and responsible man with ideals and friends worth fighting for. All of his Guardians, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Enma, Basil, Fuuta, Dino, Bianchi, Naito, Spanner, Byakuran, Giannini, Gamma, Shoichi, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno- none of them would've been there with him, every step of the way, if he hadn't chosen the path he did. The relationships he had with them now, none of it would've existed if he hadn't grudgingly accepted Reborn's training. Everyone would've passed him by, never being the closely-knitted family they were now.

As he'd grown older, it seemed that his dream had changed as well. No longer would he be yearning for a simple and boring life, as it was what No-Good Tsuna wanted, who had only so little knowledge of the world and the thrill of life. Instead, he'd opted for something else, something much better.

Low voices could be heard outside his office, muffled by the door. He pushed out of his chair and walked toward it, footsteps making no sound as they connected with the carpeted ground. Tsuna paused, hand gripping the expensive looking doorknob loosely with his face scrunched up in thought, trying to understand what the definition of his new dream-life was. Those expressive brown eyes of his stared at the dark wood making up the door, as if judging whether it really wanted to be opened or not, whether he was to be interrupted or not.

The decision was made for it when, without any warning whatsoever, it was swung open. The Vongola boss was thrown back, the hard, elegantly carved lumber smacking him straight in the face. He stumbled back a few paces before completely falling onto his backside, hand already rubbing his aching and now reddening forehead.

"Damned woman! Get out of there!" Gokudera practically screamed at the dark-haired woman that was currently strutting into the office and ignoring the clear signs of frustration given off by the Guardian. His right-hand man came storming in after the woman, only a step behind, green eyes blazing. "I told you not to disrupt the Tenth! He needs some time to relax and he can't do that with your constant annoyances!"

Neither had yet to notice, in their squabble, their supposed boss sprawled on the ground.

Haru, who was adjusting the position of her scarf- which, fitting along with the rest of her outfit, was very fashionable and cute- stopped at the statement and shot the man a deadly glare. She placed a hand on her jutting hip, leaning forward menacingly and jabbing a slender finger at Gokudera. "Oh, Haru is an annoyance, is she?"

"Finally, you understand!" The storm flame user threw his hands into the air, ring flashing in the light. Slowly, as Haru huffed indignantly while muttering something about suffocation and insufferable pricks who smoked, Gokudera lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Oh, Tsuna, what are you doing on the floor? Is it a game or something?" Yamamoto questioned good naturally, appearing in the open doorway suddenly, noticing Tsuna's position on the floor immediately. He stepped forward casually and offered the man a helping hand, a constant smile edged into his face. Said hand was accepted and brought the Vongola boss to his feet, albeit a bit unsteady.

The other two individuals in the room noticed, for the first time, their friend and what undoubtedly cause him to be on the floor in the first place.

Two calls of "Tenth!" and "Tsuna!" were exclaimed at the same time. Both owners of the calls rushed toward their boss, their friend, asking if he was alright. Gokudera immediately spit out the cigarette, squashing it under his foot, and started dusting off Tsuna's shoulders. Haru simultaneously straightened his clothes and brushed the nonexistent dust out of his hair. Both babbled on about how deeply sorry they were and how the other was to be equally blamed.

"Look at what you did to the Tenth, you crazy woman!"

Tsuna, the ever pacifist, brought his hands up. "There's really no need…"

"Look at what Haru did? Look at what you did!" She leaned over her crush's shoulder to get right into the other's face, eyes flashing fiercely. Tsuna's face reddened at her close proximity and the growing intensity of the argument. "You were the one who just wouldn't let Haru pass and made Haru kick open the door!"

"Made you 'kick open the door?'" Gokudera repeated, incredulous. He shook his head, muttering something about the stupid-ness of women. "Bullsh-!"

"No come one everyone, let's settle down now." Yamamoto jutted in, calmly clapping a hand on both arguers' shoulders. The tall swordsman gave Tsuna a meaningful look before shutting his eyes into happy, upside down 'u's'.

Tsuna laughed nervously, attempting to ease the tension. "Yeah, it's no problem guys, it was my fault anyway."

Yet his statement only cause them to fuss even more, saying that 'of course it wasn't your fault'. Yamamoto laughed, talking about how silly they all were and what great fun this game was; causing Gokudera to snap at him angrily that this wasn't a game. Haru seemed perfectly fine to chat with Tsuna about whatever was on her mind now that her argument with Gokudera was over, trying to explain to him the entire story that lead up to her kicking in his door, but she did glare at the right-hand man occasionally at some parts that included him- which, was to say, all of it. The noise seemed to draw out the other inhabitants of the compound from their unusual quiet moment, fixing the strange phenomenon. A loud, slightly muffled bang was heard somewhere in the distance as someone set off an explosion- or six, followed by a booming voice yelling how extreme that was.

Haru, apparently use to the chaos that came with being in the Vongola family, didn't so much as twitch when the room shook from the aftershock; unlike Tsuna, who flailed momentarily in surprise before clutching at his heart in fright. Despite the repeated situations that were similar to this, he would still respond in a somewhat No-Good Tsuna way.

Gokudera cursed, hands already clenched in fists as he stomped his way out of Tsuna's office, intent in ending whatever fiasco was starting to take place. As he exited, a delicate Chrome peeked her head inside the room, small hands gripping the doorframe. Her voice was soft when she talked, but still audible against the sudden increase of noise echoing through the halls. "Tsuna… Baby Lambo is here again and he's attacking everyo-"

She paused from a moment, as the noise suddenly went down a notch, looking back from where she came. "Never mind, Gokudera subdued him with some candy."

Another pause, as the noise proceeded as loudly as before, accompanied with some incoherent yelling from multiple voices, mainly Gokudera's. "Oh, it seems Lambo's in his hair pulling stage."

Pause. A flash of light. "Lambo's lightning caught the sofa on fire." True to the illusionist's words, Gokudera's yelling increased as the smell of something burning carried its way into the room.

Everyone went motionless, waiting for his response- for his order.

Despite the situation and himself, the Vongola boss laughed. He only shook his head when the others gave him questioning looks, stifling it to a small chuckle. He tried to look abashed when Haru lightly scolded him; she then went on talking about how the stupid smoker wasn't possibly treating poor, baby Lambo kindly. She marched out, calling for Yamato to go beat Gokudera up while she looked for Kyoko.

Smiling and thanking Chrome for all she had done, offering her a simple and kind touch on the shoulder, Tsuna went after them, hands in pockets as he slowly strolled down the brightly lit hallway. He passed an ever expressionless Hibari, who nodded in the direction of the chaos, not bothering to go over himself and help the so-called 'overdramatic fools.' The usual threat slid off the intimidating man's tongue, as was common, but this time around Tsuna merely gave the Cloud Guardian a knowledgeable smile before continuing forward; unknowing of the slender shadow wielding a gun in its hands and a familiar fedora on top of its head slanting against the sharp lines of the wall.

That small smile returned to Sky flames user's face when he heard the voices of his friends, growing louder and louder by the second. The quiet moment his home had was long gone, leaving only chaos in its wake. Just as how things were supposed to be.

He would take this life, filled with adventure and loyal friends, over the quiet, boring life of 'No-Good Tsuna' any day.


End file.
